


Trapped by Destiny

by Loopstagirl



Series: Camelot_Drabble [48]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 15:13:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/993404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loopstagirl/pseuds/Loopstagirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After revealing Merlin's secret, Arthur never considered how much that might change things for them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trapped by Destiny

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing, all rights belong to their respective owners.  
> Written for the Camelot_Drabble prompt: Shocked

Arthur couldn’t believe it.

How could he be seeing this? How could Merlin be standing there, talking to a dragon as if it was an old friend rather than something that would eat him as a snack? More than that, however, Arthur was convinced that this was the same dragon that he had faced just a few years ago. The one he had supposedly killed, and yet here it was, having a conversation with his so-called servant as if it was a regular occurrence.

Then again, Merlin was not his servant anymore, but something so much more. If Merlin was still a servant, Arthur wouldn’t have his hands tied and bound to a horse from where the warlock had been leading him like he was nothing more than a common criminal. Arthur would have fought and struggled if he knew it wasn’t so useless. That was what he had been trying every day for a week now and it just resulted in Merlin’s magic catching him, spanking him like a child and rebinding him.

Arthur still couldn’t quite process the events that had been taking place. Merlin had been outed as a sorcerer, and rather than simply fleeing after the warning that Arthur had given him (he had no desire to see his lover burnt!), the warlock had decided that Arthur simply had to come to. Something was taking over Merlin now that he no longer had to hide, and Arthur would have been scared by it if it didn’t turn him on so much. He had naturally tried to get away instantly, and that had been the first time that the magic had acted on its own accord.

It had tripped Arthur, dragging him back by an ankle and depositing him at Merlin’s feet. Arthur had tried to rise, only to be slammed back down on the ground as Merlin knelt over him. The ex-servant had calmly informed him that their destinies were entwined and that there was no way he could be without Arthur. After telling him that escape was futile, Merlin had then stripped him with just a look and pressed into Arthur’s body the way the prince normally took Merlin. Arthur had tried to shout his outrage, but there had been something about not being able to react that had sent jolts of energy running through his body and when Merlin had allowed him his release, he almost blacked out from the intensity of it.

It had been the same every night now. The magic would make the camp in a matter of seconds and Merlin would free Arthur’s hands from the ropes, only to use magic to rebind them behind his back. He claimed that he was looking after his prince, not wanting his wrists to be rubbed raw. There was a fondness in Merlin’s voice, as if he truly thought that he was looking after Arthur. The magic would ease into the prince’s body, soothing any of the hurts away from the day before Merlin would undress him and use his body shamelessly for hours to come, before feeding him morsels of food and forcing Arthur to have to eat it from his fingers if he wanted anything.

At the beginning, Arthur still believed that he would be able to get through to the man he had bedded. He wasn’t sure if he could ever say that he was in love with Merlin, not the way the servant seemed to love him. But there was certainly an attraction there and Merlin had been a more than adequate bed partner. They had followed Arthur’s rules, namely being that he got it when and where he wanted, regardless of how Merlin was feeling, but they had been gentle and caring. They hadn’t fucked, they had made love every time.

Arthur knew that was what Merlin was telling himself this time as well. He still believed that it was caring and kind when he placed Arthur on his knees, the prince balancing awkwardly with bound hands, and pressed into him, regardless of the fact that Arthur was beginning to fight back. He wasn’t getting through to Merlin, meaning that he had to get away. The problem was, Merlin was the most powerful warlock of all times, and his magic had been created in order to protect Arthur. The prince felt like an ant in comparison to a spider.

A rustle of wings drew his attention and the horse whined in fear as the dragon towered over them. Arthur stared back impassively, schooling his face into an expression of neutrality so it didn’t betray his pounding heart. This was it, this was going to be how he died…

“You cannot fight your destiny, young Pendragon,” the dragon rumbled, and Arthur found that he was simply staring at it. After everything it had done, now it decided that it wanted to talk to him? He felt his gaze slip into one of anger and he tugged fiercely on the rope, causing the horse to side-step in annoyance.

“My destiny is back in Camelot, and I will never stop fighting to get back to it!” He growled and the dragon sighed, almost sorrowfully before taking flight. Despite his anger, Arthur found that he was wide- eyed as he watched it go, marvelling in the power behind the creature. By the time his gaze lowered, he found Merlin standing right in front of him.

“You really aren’t going to stop fighting me, are you?”

Arthur glared and Merlin sighed, flicking his hand and forcing the prince to his knees as he slowly started unlacing his breeches.

“If you won’t submit willingly, I’ll just have to make you. I am trying to save your life, you know.”

Arthur let the anger settle into him and stay there as Merlin pushed him onto his back and pressed his knees to his chest.

Somehow, he had known it was coming.

It seemed that there was nothing Merlin could do anymore that would shock him.


End file.
